Revenge
by Aramyun98
Summary: Changkyun sosok polos yang baru mengenal Cinta harus merasakan sakit karna seorang pria yang sangat ia cintai... Lee Jooheon si pria kaya yang suka dengan Taruhan harus menelan pil pahit karna kesalahannya... bagaimana Cara Jooheon menebus kesalahannya? Aramyun sudah di Post di Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle :**

**Revenge**

**Cast :**

**Lee Jooheon**

**im Changkyun**

**Other Cast :**

**Son Hyunwoo**

**Shin Wonho**

**Yoo Kihyun**

**Chae Hyungwon**

**Lee Minhyuk**

**Disclaimer :**

**Semua karakter hanya imajinasi saya saja, jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita itu hal wajar tapi ini bukan plagiarisme.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama dari Monsta X**

**Jika alergi dengan cerita BxB atau Yaoi atau apalah itu silakan klik ( X ) sebelom kalian muntaber dan iritasi mata**

SMA Starship.

Merupakan salah satu Sekolah bergengsi yang dimana banyak dilahirkannya banyak artis dan salah satunya adalah Im Changkyun.

Pria manis yang berasal dari Gwangju ini adalah murid Beasiswa penuh, dengan kecerdasan Changkyun dapat menghidupi dirinya di kota besar ini. Banyak yang iri dengan Changkyun karna kepintarannya dan bakatnya.

Changkyun di kenal sebagai sosok yang Baik dan ramah karna memang Changkyun adalah sosok yang terlalu polos.

Yoo Kihyun adalah sahabat Changkyun yang sama mungilnya, bedanya Kihyun itu galak dan licik maka dari itu Kihyun bilang

" Jangan jauh-jauh dariku ok Changkyun ah " Dan Changkyun hanya akan menganggukan kepalanya.

X

X

Lee Jooheon, siapa yang tidak kenal dia? Pria tampan yang kaya Raya paling diminati oleh banyak gadis dan Uke cantik di luar sana.

Jooheon, Wonho dan Hyunwoo adalah kumpulan pria tampan yang kaya Raya dan juga mereka sangat menyukai sebuah Taruhan entah itu dengan barang ataupun orang.

X

X

Saat ini Changkyun dan Kihyun sedang makan siang di kantin, Jika kihyun makan dengan khusyuk maka berbeda dengan Changkyun yang makan sambil sesekali membalik buku sejarah korea.

" ya, fokuslah dengan makanmu dulu ujian masih seminggu lagi jangan membuatku memuntahkan makanan yang kumakan karna buku itu " tegur Kihyun dan Changkyun terkekeh kecil.

" Maaf aku selalu gugup setiap mau ujian, apa kau tidak gugup? " tanya Changkyun pada kihyun yang tengah memakan nasi dengan daging asap.

" heum.. Gugup tapi aku akan percaya diri, Jangan terlalu bekerja keras Changkyun ah... Aku yakin kau tidak belajar pun nilaimu akan sempurna " kata Kihyun.

" Jangan begitu Kihyun ah, nilaiku itu harga mati untuk beasiswa penuh " Kihyun menghela nafas.

" Kau hebat Changkyun ah, kau masih bisa hidup dengan kepintaranmu itu. Kau buka kelas private dan membantu di sekolah disabilitas, aku benar-benar kagum padamu " Kata Kihyun sambil menatap Changkyun dengan pandangan sendu.

Changkyun tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya dan ketenangan itu hilang dengan datangnya Diva sekolah yang terkenal kaya dan juga merupakan salah satu bagian dari gengnya Jooheon.

" Ow ~ lihat hama hama kecil ini makan bersama, hei Im mau makanan punyaku tidak? Jooheon membelikan aku daging sapi tapi aku kan sedang diet jadi kuberikan padamu saja ya "

**Brug!**

" Lee Minhyuk, tidak bisakah kau meletakan dengan baik?! " ujar Kihyun kesal.

Yap, si Diva sekolah SMA Starship adalah Lee Minhyuk. Banyak yang mengenal Minhyuk dengan simpanan.

Changkyun menatap bungkusan itu dan langsung menatap Minhyuk yang tengah melipat tangannya di depan dada.

" Terimakasih sunbaenim " Ujar Changkyun sambil tersenyum.

" Yah, tentu kau harus berterimakasih padaku. Lanjutkan makanmu.. " Dan Minhyuk pergi dari sana.

Kihyun membuka bungkusan itu dan mengepalkan tangannya " Buang saja, daging itu akan busuk. Kalau kau mau daging akan ku kirimkan ke apartemenmu " ujar Kihyun dan Changkyun hanya tersenyum.

" Jangan lagipula ini belum busuk kok, akan ku berikan bibi Nam untuk mengusahakan agar daging ini dapat di konsumsi " Ujar Changkyun sambil membungkus kembali daging itu.

Kihyun termasuk jajaran orang kaya, hanya saja Kihyun pikir yang kaya itu orang tuanya bukan dirinya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kesal, ia marah kenapa Changkyun ini bisa sangat baik pada orang se jahat Minhyuk.

Jam pelajaran di sekolah telah selesai yang tandanya Jam pulang. Jam yang paling di tunggu oleh para Murid.

Changkyun sedang merapihkan bukunya dan peralatan tulisnya kedalam Tas sampai tiba-tiba beberapa gadis menahan pekikan mereka.

" hai, aku Lee Jooheon. Apa kau Im Changkyun? "

Changkyun yang menganggukan kepalanya " Iya, aku Im Changkyun. Ada perlu apa? " tanya Changkyun dengan polos.

Pria itu, Lee Jooheon terkekeh " Kau tidak mengenalku dengam baik "

" Apa harus? " tanya Changkyun yang membuat Jooheon terbahak mendengarnya.

" Minhyuk benar, kau itu sangat polos. Ah, aku ingin minta bantuanmu kudengar kau mengajar private apa kau bisa mengajariku? "

" Aku mengajar untuk anak SMP saja "

" Akan kubayar kau lebih banyak dari mereka yang kau ajari "

" kenapa aku? "

" karna aku mau kau "

" Tidak perlu, aku akan membantumu belajar. Kapan kau mau mulai belajar? "

Jooheon tersenyum menyeringai " Malam ini di apartemenku, ini alamatnya dan nomor unitnya. Pukul 7 , ku tunggu " Jooheon meletakkan selembar kertas dan pergi.

Changkyun menatap lembar kertas yang terdapat alamat itu " Kenapa aku ketakutan? Hanya belajar bukan? " Changkyun memasukan kertas itu kedalam tasnya dan pergi pulang.

X

X

Jooheon tengah berkumpul dengan teman-teman satu gengnya. Sebut saja Wonho dan Hyunwoo, jangan lupakan Minhyuk yang tengah duduk dipangkuan Jooheon.

" Malam ini main bersamaku? " Tanya Minhyuk sambil memainkan jemarinya di atas dada bidang Jooheon.

" Tidak untuk malam ini, mungkin Wonho atau Hyunwoo ingin bermain denganmu " ujar Jooheon, Merasa namanya di sebut Wonho langsung berdiri.

" Mau main cepat? Lakukan denganku sebelum Hyungwon pulang dari paris " Ujar Wonho dan tentu saja Minhyuk menepis tangan Wonho.

" Tidak aku tidak mau bermain api dengan pria tiang itu, cukup sekali saja aku bertengkar dengannya " balas Minhyuk tentu saja Wonho juga hanya menggoda Minhyuk.

Dulu sebelum bermain bersama Jooheon, Minhyuk adalah mainan Wonho dan berakhir ketahuan oleh Hyungwon. Mereka bertengkar hebat dan berakhir dengan Hyungwon kabur ke Paris itu setahun lalu dan malam Ini Hyungwon pulang, Rencana Wonho akan mengajak Hyungwon untuk bicara baik-baik.

Hyunwoo terdiam, memang dari mereka bertiga Hyunwoo ini agak misterius. Kehidupan pribadinya benar-benar private sekali sampai-sampai Jooheon dan Wonho pun tidak mengetahui latar belakang Hyunwoo selain kedua orangtuanya adalah seorang yang berpengaruh di dunia Entertainment.

" Pulanglah Minhyuk, kami ada urusan " ujar Hyunwoo dan Minhyuk sempat terdiam namun ia bangkit dari posisinya dan mengambil tasnya.

" eum.. Baiklah aku pulang dulu " Minhyuk mengecup bibir Jooheon dan Bibir wonho.

Setelah di rasa Minhyuk sudah pergi Jooheon menggelap bibirnya " Jalang itu benar-benar.. " Ujar Jooheon kesal sedangkan Wonho hanya terkekeh.

" bibir seorang jalang memang berbeda " Ujar Wonho sambil membuka minuman bersoda.

" apa kau benar-benar akan bermain dengan Im Changkyun siswa beasiswa penuh itu? " Ujar Hyunwoo.

" Heum, ayo taruhan jika dalam seminggu aku bisa mengajaknya tidur bersama, kau shin wonho berikan Mobil barumu dan Hyunwoo.. Apapun yang berharga bagimu? Jadi miliku bagaimana? "

" Bagaimana malam ini kau tunjukan ciuman mautmu besok lusa ajak pacaran dan tepat hari ke tujuh ajak dia tidur. Jika kau berhasil kuberikan mobil merah kesayanganku " Ujar Wonho sambil memainkan alisnya.

" Call, bagaimana Hyunwoo? " Ujar Jooheon dan menatap Hyunwoo.

" Tidak, kalian saja kali ini aku tidak ikut " Membuat Wonho dan Jooheon memandang Hyunwoo bingung.

" Kenapa? Tumben.. " tanya Wonho heran.

Dan Hyunwoo menatap Wonho datar hingga membuat Wonho terkejut takut " O.. Oh sorry " Ujar Wonho.

" Im Changkyun tidak seperti yang lain jadi untuk kali ini kalian saja. Aku pulang " Hyunwoo langsung berdiri dan pergi.

Jooheon menatap Wonho " ada apa dengannya, dia agak menyeramkan akhir-akhir ini "

Wonho mengangkat bahunya " Entah, dia kan memang aneh tapi kali ini benar-benar menyeramkan aku sampai meminta maaf tadi.. "

" nanti pukul 7 Changkyun akan datang, kau pulanglah " Ujar Jooheon dan Wonho langsung pulang karna ia juga harus bersiap untuk menjemput Hyungwon.

" Bersiaplah Im Changkyun " gumam Jooheon.

TBC

_Minhyuk mampusin jangan wkkwkww_

_Maaf banget minhyuk selalu gue jadiin peran gak enak, bukan gimana ya. Gua tuh suka banget sama Minhyuk tapi karna dia gak punya kapel jdi gua bikin begini_

_Jangan di nilai negatif gua nya, Maaf kalo ada yang gak suka Minhyuk gua jadiin peran gak enak._

_Gua jujur banget gak suka sama yang kayak_

_Showhyuk_

_Kihyuk_

_Wonhyuk_

_Hyunghyuk_

_Joohyuk_

_Hyukkyun_

_Serasa gak cocok aja gituuuuu..._

_Maaf banget buat kalian yang gak Terima Minhyuk gua bikinin peran gak enak. Tapi ini karya gua, kalo kalian gak suka kalian bisa langsung keluar dari book nya :)_

_Makasih :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle :**

**Revenge**

**Cast :**

**Lee Jooheon**

**im Changkyun**

**Other Cast :**

**Son Hyunwoo**

**Shin Wonho**

**Yoo Kihyun**

**Chae Hyungwon**

**Lee Minhyuk**

**Disclaimer :**

**Semua karakter hanya imajinasi saya saja, jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita itu hal wajar tapi ini bukan plagiarisme.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama dari Monsta X**

**Jika alergi dengan cerita BxB atau Yaoi atau apalah itu silakan klik ( X ) sebelom kalian muntaber dan iritasi mata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Previous chapter..__" Im Changkyun tidak seperti yang lain jadi untuk kali ini kalian saja. Aku pulang " Hyunwoo langsung berdiri dan pergi.__Jooheon menatap Wonho " ada apa dengannya, dia agak menyeramkan akhir-akhir ini "__Wonho mengangkat bahunya " Entah, dia kan memang aneh tapi kali ini benar-benar menyeramkan aku sampai meminta maaf tadi.. "__" nanti pukul 7 Changkyun akan datang, kau pulanglah " Ujar Jooheon dan Wonho langsung pulang karna ia juga harus bersiap untuk menjemput Hyungwon.__" Bersiaplah Im Changkyun " gumam Jooheon. _

**Now!**

Changkyun sedang bersiap menuju alamat rumah Jooheon, saat tengah merapikan buku-buku dan peralatan tulisnya, pintu apartemen Changkyun terketuk.

" Iya sebentar "

Cklek..

" Hai Changkyun, sudah makan malam? "

Itu Kihyun dengan senyuman _awkward_ terpantri di wajahnya.

" Belum, aku baru saja akan pergi untuk mengajar " kata Changkyun dan Kihyun malah mendorongnya masuk.

" Tumben malam? Bilang saja kau tidak bisa, kau tidak ingat hari ini aku ulang tahun " Changkyun menyengitkan keningnya.

" bukankah ulang tahunmu besok lusa? "

Kihyun merengut kesal " Kau tidak mau menghabiskan waktu denganku! "

Changkyun panik " bukan, bukan begitu tapi kali ini yang memintaku— "

" Aku akan ganti rugi! Ayo main denganku, kali ini aku bawa mobil sendiri! "

" Ah! Tidak-tidak kita di rumah saja — "

" Aku sudah dapat SIM! jangan mengejekku, Ayooo! "

Kihyun menarik tangan Changkyun untuk di ajak pergi.

X

X

Jooheon melihat jam dan terkekeh " sudah jam delapan dan kau tidak datang.. Kau ingin cara kasar rupanya baiklah " Jooheon melempar tangkap kunci mobilnya.

X

X

Sosok tampan tengah berdiri di bandara internasional Incheon, lebih tepatnya di depan Mobil sport miliknya, Matanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru lobby bandara.

Senyuma merekah di bibir pria tampan itu dengan angkuh pria itu mendekati sosok tinggi yang cantik itu

**Greb! **

" Hai sayang, Rindu denganku? "

Sosok cantik itu melepaskan kacamata hitamnya " Kau? Shin Wonho "

" ku antar? " tawar Wonho dengan senyuman tampannya.

X

X

Esok paginya, Changkyun khawatir dalam perjalanannya ke sekolah.

" kurasa aku akan dalam masalah hari ini, harusnya semalam aku menolak ajakan Kihyun " gumam Changkyun di dalam Bus.

Sesampai di sekolah, Changkyun diam-diam, mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut sekolah. Dengan kacamata bulat yang bertengger di matanya hingga membuat Changkyun nampak Imut di mata para pria haus akan belaian.

" Changkyun " Panggil Jooheon yang baru saja tiba.

" Oh, Jooheon sshi.. Maaf semalam Kihyun datang dan memaksaku untuk menemani— "

" tidak usah khawatir sayang, sebagai gantinya temani aku di perpustakaan bagaimana? "

" tapi kelas Han Saem ada test — "

" Jika denganku kau akan di Ijinkan, ayo! "

Dari kejuhan dua orang dalam mobil itu memandang Changkyun dengan Khawatir.

" Kali ini giliranku? "

" bisakah? "

" Apapun untukmu "

" Terimakasih "

X

X

X

X

Di perpustakaan Jooheon hanya memandang Changkyun yang menjelaskan tentang linear pada Jooheon.

" Eum ? Apa kau mendengarku Jooheon sunbaenim? " tanya Changkyun dengan ragu.

" Aku mendengar dan melihatmu Im Changkyun " Ujar Jooheon dengan maksud menggoda Changkyun.

" Baiklah akan aku lanjutkan jadi — "

Jooheon menggenggam tangan Changkyun " Kenapa kau tidak melihatku? Semua orang mencari muka padaku agar dapat merasakan sebuah ciuman dariku ataupun ranjang panas denganku tapi kau? Kenapa kau mengabaikan aku? Apa aku tidak menarik di matamu? "

Changkyun menatap Jooheon dengan pandangan polosnya " Aku melihat Sunbae, kenapa aku harus merasakan ciuman atau ranjang panasmu? Kau seorang Lee Jooheon yang dikenal sebagai orang kaya dan berpengaruh di sekolah ini jadi kenapa aku mengabaikanmu sunbae? "

" kau manis dan pintar, aku sangat suka apa kau tau? Ketahuilah Im Changkyun kau itu terlalu manis dan tubuhmu ini banyak membuat orang penasaran dengan rasanya termasuk aku.. " Ujar Jooheon dengan mendekati wajahnya pada wajah Changkyun yang nampak masih bingung.

" Jooheon ah "

Jooheon menatap orang yang memanggilnya " Kenapa Hyunwoo ya ?" tanya Jooheon.

" Minhyuk mencarimu " Jooheon mendecak kesal.

" untuk apa si jalang itu, ah.. Benar-benar. Baiklah sampai disini dulu eum? Kapan-kapan kita bicara lagi " Ujar Jooheon sambil mengelus rahang Changkyun dan pergi.

Hyunwoo menepuk kepala Changkyun " Berhati-hatilah Jooheon akan berbuat jahat padamu, selalu bersama Kihyun. Aku pergi "

Changkyun menatap punggung lebar itu " Hyunwoo sunbae mengenal Kihyun? Bagaimana bisa? " bingung Changkyun.

X

X

X

X

X

Dilapangan sekolah nampak Ramai karna kehadiran murid baru, bagi yang ikut SMP starship maka mereka tidak asing dengan Chae Hyungwon tapi bagi mereka yang baru di SMA Starship mereka akan tercengang akan kehadiran model majalah remaja itu.

Hyungwon berjalan menuju kantin dan mendekati meja yang sudah di isi oleh dua orang.

" Yak, kau tidak mau menyambut kehadiranku?! " omel Hyungwon pada sosok yang tengah memakan kimchi dengn khusuk " Yoo kihyun! "

" Apa? Kau sudah di sambut banyak orang untuk apa aku menyambutmu dengan berdesak-desakan seperti itu "

" Uh, benar-benar jahat. Oh? Kau Im Changkyun si Beasiswa penuh? Woahh.. Senang bertemu denganmu " ujar Hyungwon dengan memberikan tangannya pada Changkyun.

Changkyun terkejut ia langsung mengelap tangannya pada celananya dan membalas uluran tangan itu " Aku bahkan tidak percaya bisa berjabat tangan denganmu Hyungwon sshi " ujar Changkyun dengan gugup.

" Apa aku seterkenal itu? Aku senang mengenalmu Panggil Hyungwon saja. Aku sering membaca artikel tentangmu yang selalu menang lomba dan posisi peringkat pertama yang terpernah tergeser oleh siapapun. Senangnya memiliki otak cerdas sepertimu " puji Hyungwon.

" Ah jangan begitu, aku tidak seperti yang di katakan di artikel kok " ujar Changkyun merendah.

" Mulai sekarang aku akan bersekolah di sini, mau jadi temanku tidak? " tanya Hyungwon.

" Tentu saja aku mau, aku beruntung bisa berteman denganmu " Ujar Changkyun dengan senang.

" astaga manisnya, Kau pasti jadi incaran Jooheon dan teman-temannya ya? " ujar Hyungwon dan Changkyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak, Jooheon sunbaenim hanya memintaku untuk membantunya belajar "

Kihyun dan Hyungwon saling bertatap mata " Jooheon memintamu membantunya belajar? Ku beritahu dia tanpa belajar pun bisa lulus Im.. Itu hanya Jebakan saja " kata Kihyun khawatir.

" Jooheon itu licik jangan sampai menjadi korbannya yang kesekian kali Im Changkyun kau itu terlalu sempurna untuk seorang Jooheon yang berengsek " kata Hyungwon.

Changkyun hanya diam dan menatap kedua orang di depannya.

X

X

X

X

Wonho berjalan mendekati Hyungwon yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Kihyun.

" Hyungwon ah.. "

" Mau apa kau mendekati lagi? Apa yang kemarin masih kurang? "

Kihyun menatap bingung pada mantan pasangan terpanas tahun lalu itu.

_Flashback..__" Untuk apa kau kemari Shin? Sudah bosan dengan tubuh Jalang itu? " Ujar Hyungwon sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.__" Sayang itu — "__" Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Menjijikan untuk di dengar. Sayang? Siapa kau.. "__" Itu hanya salah paham Hyungwon ah, aku menjemputmu untuk bicara baik-baik denganmu "__" Maaf, tapi kembalinya aku untuk membalasmu. Kau bilang baik-baik? Aku Chae Hyungwon, sudah pernah kukatakan untuk tidak main-main denganku atau kau akan menyesal. Sebelum itu terimakasih atas jemputanmu tapi aku tidak butuh.. "__Hyungwon memasuki mobil yang sudah di pesan olehnya dan meninggalkan Wonho.__Flashback off__" Itu semua hanya salah paham, kau tau bukan Minhyuk selalu seperti itu " jelas Wonho dan Kihyun mulai paham dengan masalahnya.__" kau si haus akan hormon sexual dan dia si pemuas kebutuhan kalian yang haus akan hormon sexual. Benarkan? Kalian samanya.. Kalian sama-sama busuk " Hyungwon mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyuman dan pergi.__Wonho menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Kihyun " Kau, hanya kau yang nampak normal di sini. Berteman dekat dengan si Siswa beasiswa penuh itu dan kau juga dekat dengan Hyungwon. Sebenarnya kau itu siapa Yoo Kihyun? "__Diamnya Kihyun dari tadi langsung menimbulkan sebuah senyuman yang cukup misterius " Aku adalah kartu AS kalian semua, berhati-hatilah karna kau pun ada dalam permainannya "_

Wonho menyengitkan keningnya " Permainanya? Siapa yang kau maksud? " Dan Kihyun tersenyum.

" clue dariku _dia dekat dan menusuk berhati-hatilah_ " Kihyun menepuk bahu Wonho dan pergi untuk menyusul Hyungwon.

" Dekat dan menusuk? Siapa dia.. " gumam Wonho dengan kebingungan.

TBC

Hayoooo

Siapaaaaaa ~~~~


End file.
